Sorriso Enigmático
by Doomina
Summary: Penélope desafia Percy a sair da escola no meio da noite para uma partida de Quadribol. Será que o monitor certinho vai ousar infringir uma regra escolar? 1o Lugar no I Challenge Percy & Penelope


**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**(N/A)** _Essa shortfic foi escrita para o I Challenge Percy&Penélope do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras._ _**Boa leitura,**_

**DP**

* * *

**Sorriso Enigmático**

Por Doom Potter

Observei ela largar a pena e se debruçar sobre os livros abertos na mesa. As pulseiras emitindo aquele tilintar irritante que atrapalhou minha concentração a noite toda. Para que usar acessórios para uma sessão de estudo? Tão pouco ela precisava ter se maquiado ou usado um casaco chamativo por cima do uniforme, outras coisas que acabaram influenciando na minha falta de atenção devo acrescentar...

- Agora...- prossegui enquanto confirmava minha teoria num livro – Se observarmos as datas em que os duendes realmente decidiram optar pelo trabalho escravo, veremos que... – por fim ela levantou a cabeça, me dando atenção.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – ela pressionou a testa contra as mãos abertas – Percy! Será que você só pensa em estudar?

- Penélope! – corri os olhos pela biblioteca vazia – Fale baixo, não queremos inco...

- Incomodar a Madame Pince? – interrompeu ela com ar de desagrado – Porque ela é a única pessoa a habitar essa região num Sábado a noite! E se ainda não percebeu, faz quase uma hora que ela está cochilando atrás daquele livro de Culinária.

Ela provavelmente tinha razão, pois a bibliotecária nem se moveu ao seu comentário, embora estivesse sentada num local em que deixar de ouvir não era uma opção. Será que Madame Pince era surda? Obtive minha resposta quando ela tombou para trás e o livro escorregou por sua blusa, revelando seus olhos fechados e roncos compassados.

- Bom, eu não sei como você pretende fazer aquela prova de História da Magia se não estudar – O que mais ela queria fazer quando propôs esse encontro há dois dias atrás?

- Já estudamos ontem, uma sexta-feira! – ela começou a juntar os livros atirando com violência dentro da própria mochila. – Sinceramente Percy, eu já... – ela suspirou quando eu ainda apresentava uma expressão confusa – Ah, esqueça!

Ela se levantou e já estava para sair da biblioteca quando eu decidi correr atrás dela, sabendo que era uma péssima idéia. _Um monitor perturbando o silêncio dos corredores..._ Se continuar desse jeito, eu vou perder meu título. Berrei:

- Penélope, espere! – ela se virou, ainda bufando de raiva.

- Fala logo que eu estou morrendo de sono.

Falar o que? Eu nem sabia o porquê ela estava tão brava. Estudar à noite tinha se tornado um hábito entre nós desde o ano passado. Quando descobrimos a quantidade de matéria que cairia no N.O.M's e teríamos de pegar firme se quiséssemos passar para o próximo nível. Felizmente, eu e ela tínhamos notas excelentes. Desde a descoberta desta afinidade, somos parceiros e fazemos freqüentes sessões de estudo para concretizar nossos objetivos.

- Eu, bem... Não tenho certeza – cocei a minha cabeça incerto – Desculpe eu... Não sabia que tinha outras coisas planejadas para hoje.

Ela riu, de forma compreensiva e debochada ao mesmo tempo. Cruzou os braços me fitando, e eu senti minhas orelhas ficarem quentes. Por que me senti tão incomodado com um simples olhar? Algo me dizia que era pelo fato de ela nunca ter me olhado _daquela maneira_ antes. Como se me analisasse...

- Sabe, Percy... – ela veio andando na minha direção – Eu seria capaz de apostar que você nunca vai deixar de violar uma regra escolar.

- Regras foram feitas para serem obedecidas. – repeti aquela frase tantas vezes para os meus irmãos que até _eu_ cansei de ouvir.

- Viu só? – ela deu as costas para mim e começou a caminhar.

Senti-me estupidamente covarde, ali estava uma garota extremamente inteligente duvidando de mim. Muito contrariado eu voltei a chamá-la, correndo ao seu alcance:

- Por que deveria infringir uma regra afinal? – perguntei interessado – Isso só me custaria pontos negativos ou até meu título de monitor.

- E o que tem isso? – ela indagou me desarmando.

- Quando foi a última vez que _você_ violou o regulamento?

- Ontem à noite, que eu desci até a cozinha para buscar um copo d'água.

- Não há nada cont...

- Após o toque de recolher.

- Está bem, mas eu também posso fazer isso, oras!

- Quer apostar?

- O que exatamente? – eu ainda estava um pouco relutante, mas ela apenas sorriu de forma enigmática. Era quase impossível não admirar aqueles lábios finos esboçando um segredo, que eu adoraria descobrir o que era.

- Não é exatamente uma falta grave...

- O que é?

- Vamos nos encontrar no campo de Quadribol hoje às dez horas, para uma partida mano a mano... – falou tão rápido que quase não consegui processar todas as informações na minha cabeça – Traga sua vassoura! – ela se virou novamente.

- Espere, eu...

- Use pijamas! – e antes que pudesse impedi-la, já tinha atravessado a passagem _não tão secreta _que subia até o dormitório dos corvinais.

* * *

Subi as escadas sentindo um calafrio no estômago, eu estava prestes a infringir uma regra escolar! Aquilo me atingiu como um raio. Depois de cinco anos construindo a minha _suscetível reputação_, eu coloco tudo em risco por causa de uma garota que eu julgava bem comportada.

- Esfinge – murmurei para o quadro que abriu passagem para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Adentrei o cômodo e não me surpreendi ao ver meus queridos irmãos ainda acordados, juntamente com um bando de quartanistas exemplares, ainda concentrados em seus deveres. O único mistério seria descobrir o que os gêmeos aprontariam _naquela_ noite, porque o elemento surpresa fora totalmente ignorado já que causam transtornos quase todos as dias.

- Maninho! – exclamou Jorge escondendo algo atrás das costas. – Estávamos imaginando quando você chegaria.

- Mê dê aqui. – pedi estendendo a mão para ele, que pareceu um pouco relutante antes de se desfazer do objeto.

Uma aliança simples e dourada, aparentemente inofensiva, mas que com certeza não era, uma vez confiscada em poder daquelas duas pestes que eu devia chamar de irmãos. Fitei-os desconfiado, olhares falsamente inocentes estampavam suas faces risonhas. Fred foi quem se manifestou primeiro:

- Encontramos por aqui, tem idéia de quem seja?

- Não, - respondi simplesmente tentando encaixar algo que parecia desconexo ali – Tem certeza que_ encontraram _isso?

- Está nos acusando de roubo? – indignou-se Jorge

- Puxa Percy! – exclamou Fred.

- Seu ingrato! – Jorge novamente.

- Sabe que não fazemos isso...

- ...desde que papai nos surpreendeu...

- ...com o barbeador elétrico dele...

- Desde então temos apenas...

- ...recuperado objetos perdidos...

- ...como seu ursinho de pelúcia...

- ...a qual você dorme abraçado...

- ...todas as noites.

Eu realmente detestava quando eles faziam aqueles discursos alternados, parecia realmente que tinham praticado anteriormente. Levaram alguns minutos até que eu notasse o sarcasmo em seu último comentário, o que realmente contribuiu para o meu humor naquela noite.

- Foram vocês que sumiram com o Hamlet então?

- Hamlet! – pediram em uníssono antes de se esbaldarem em gargalhas exageradas, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes ali.

- Suas pestes, fora agora se não vou escrever para mamãe... – aquela chantagem já estava ficando velha, mas sempre funcionava com eles.

Relutaram um pouco na forma de resmungos antes de desaparecer pela porta da torre que levava até os dormitórios masculinos. De repente eu lembrei que deveria sair dali logo logo, faltavam apenas quinze minutos para o horário que havia marcado com Penélope e eu não podia arriscar que me vissem saindo dali com uma vassoura, e de pijamas ainda!

- Bom... – eu falei com voz um pouco grossa – Hem hem, acho que chega de estudo por hoje.

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava dizendo. Em apenas uma noite, eu traí duas das minhas maiores crenças: _Devemos respeitar as regras_ e _Nunca é tarde para um bom livro_. Tudo isso para provar que eu não era covarde... Droga!

* * *

Mamãe me faz um novo suéter todos os anos, mas essa foi a primeira vez que ela bordou um M (de monitor) ao invés de um P na frente. Eu jamais arriscaria usá-lo após o dia de Natal, pois levei comentários sarcásticos o bastante por isso. Então eu o uso para dormir, é quente e confortável. E me dá uma sensação de segurança, como se estivesse sendo abraçado por mamãe a noite toda. Hem, hem... Mas isso é outra história.

Desci para o saguão de entrada, tomando o máximo de cuidado que a situação deveria exigir. A vassoura antiga arrastando no chão de pedra, e nem consegui contar o tanto de vezes que mudei meu caminho para evitar cruzar com Madame Norrra... Quando alcancei a maçaneta da porta, outro obstáculo. Estava trancada. Preparei minha varinha quando:

- Alohomorra não funciona. – a voz de Penélope propagou-se por trás de um pilar escuro.

- Oh, eu não a vi... – ela usava uma camisola amarela comprida que eu julguei incômoda para jogar quadribol e os cabelos loiros estavam trançados de forma arejada – Tem certeza? – ela assentiu infeliz.

Pensei em algo para dizer em consolo, mas nada me veio à cabeça. Foi quando uma idéia surgiu em minha mente, nem pude acreditar no que faria a seguir:

- Sr. Filch? – chamei num sussurro e me afastando até onde vira sua gata sarnenta perambulando minutos atrás - Madame Norrrrrrraaaa?

- Percy! – chamou Penélope me seguindo – O que está fazendo? Nós vamos entrar em apuros.

- Shhhh, deixa comigo. – e continuei assobiando para encontrar a gata, que saiu em disparada atrás do dono assim que me viu se aproximar – Vou apenas... – Mas a voz asmática de Filch me interrompeu.

- Quem está aí?

- Sr. Filch? – perguntei e vi o velhote se aproximar mancando – Permita-me, o que houve com sua perna?

- Surpreendi alunos no terceiro corredor, que como sabe é es...

- Estritamente proibido eu sei, não se preocupe – olhei de esgueira par Penélope que parecia um tanto surpresa - Vou verificar isso pela manhã.

- Agradeço a generosidade Percy, - e me puxou para perto, onde senti uma baforada de cerveja amanteigada quando ele voltou a falar – Se puder me dizer os nomes dos infratores também, ficarei muito agradecido.

- Oh sim, é claro – e me afastei dele, pondo minha idéia em prática – O motivo pelo qual estamos fora da cama é que, bem... – onde foi parar meu plano? – É que...

- Meu gatinho fugiu. – Penélope arriscou dizer.

- O que? – pediu Filch esbabacado.

- Sim, sim, o meu gatinho Sr. Filch – Penélope imitou uma voz extremamente aflita – Ele pulou da minha janela, eu estou apavorada, tenho certeza que ele foi parar no... No...

- Telhado. – completei com a primeira palavra que me veio à cabeça.

- Oh, então eu mesmo verifico isso. – Filch falou nos empurrando para longe da porta de entrada. – Podem ir de vol...

- Mas Sr. Filch. – interrompi rapidamente - e se escorregou e caiu no campo de quadribol?

- Como ele conseguiria tal proeza?

- Ora, ele é muito esperto – interpôs Penélope – E adora aquele gramado. – Filch ainda parecia relutante – Por favor, deixe-nos procurá-lo.

- Eu hum... Não é bom sair nesse...

- Eu cuido da garota, Sr. Filch. – falei em tom sério, mesmo sentindo minhas orelhas queimarem de vermelhas.

- Não sei...

- Por favor, Sr. Filch – Penélope falou novamente, agarrando o braço do zelador com urgência – O que o senhor faria no meu lugar, se fosse a Sra. Norra?

- Está bem, - por fim ele se deu por vencido – As chaves estão aqui, não se demorem.

- Sim, senhor – respondi apanhando as chaves em sua mão. – Obrigado. – e abri a porta antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

E agora estávamos fora do castelo. Coincidentemente, percebemos neve caindo vagarosamente. O inverno acabava de se anunciar e não estávamos preparados para ele. Não tive a oportunidade de perguntar à Penélope se ela ainda queria concluir nossa meta, pois ela já estava correndo na direção do campo. Seguia-a, berrando:

- Penny! Tem certeza que quer... – a minha voz morreu quando ela parou de repente e se virou para mim atônita. Eu disse algo errado?

- Você me chamou de quê? – lá vem a queimação nas orelhas de novo.

- Penny? – arrisquei me sentindo muito idiota. – Desculpe, eu...

- Não, eu gosto – e sorriu, de forma estranha. – Vamos?

- Está nevando. – indiquei os pequenos flocos no chão.

- É, eu adoro neve. – e pegou na mina mão. Aquele simples toque fez meu corpo inteiro queimas, e não só as orelhas como há ainda pouco... O que há de errado comigo, afinal? – Vamos, antes que o Filch resolva voltar.

- É. – a única letra que saiu da minha boca foi essa. Eu ainda estava muito encabulado para formular uma frase completa. – Você hum... Tem mesmo um gato?

- Mais ou menos, é uma iguana na verdade – e sorriu, foi quando pude enxergar o gramado bem cuidado do campo se aproximando - Você hum... É mesmo amigo do Filch?

- Mais ou menos, é uma trégua na verdade.

- Trégua? – ela me encarou surpresa – Com o Filch?

- Longa história... – de novo aquele olhar surpreso – Ok, não tão longa. Eu o peguei num armário de vassouras com Madame Pince.

- O que eles estavam fazendo ali? – ela perguntou confusa, eu apenas lancei um olhar significativo que ela pareceu entender – Por Merlin, eu nem quero imaginar.

- Nem tente. – e rimos juntos até chegar o centro do campo – Então... – indiquei a vassoura que ela carregava – Primeiro as damas.

- Obrigada. – ela subiu na vassoura – Com o que vamos jogar?

- Não sei... – ela que planejou aquilo. Eu deveria ter trazido algo? Avistei uma pequena pedra e usando um feitiço convocatório, a trouxe até minhas mãos. – Vamos usar isto, eu sempre quis jogar como apanhdor.

- Eu também! – ela exclamou contente.

- Ok. – eu enfeiticei a pequena pedra e ela começou a levitar no ar – Vamos então, um, dois...

- Três! – ela disparou na minha frente atrás da pequena pedra que agora ganhava tremenda velocidade no ar.

Eu dei impulso, mas minha vassoura era realmente antiga, fez um barulhinho estranho antes de levitar um pouco. Tentei alcançá-la, e foi quando senti minhas pernas tremerem. A vassoura estava muito relutante, parou no ar e... CATAPLOFT!

- Aiiiii! – berrei esfregando meu trasei... Hem, hem... Costas – Essa doe.. Ai! – Vi-a aterrizar no gramado, a pedra se debatendo na palma.

- Percy, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- A minha vassoura, - respondi corando de leve, mas sem me preocupar muito com isso. Havia coisas mais importante em jogo – Aiii! Ela está muito velha.

- Oh, desculpe – ela pousou as mãos o meu ombro e aquilo me fez sentir bem melhor. Alisou minhas costas, descendo pela minha coluna.

- Aiii!

- Oh, desculpe – retirou a mão e aquele gesto pareceu doer mais do que o tombo - Espere, eu vou buscar ajuda.

- Não! – berrei sem me conter – Pode... Hum, ficar... Aqui comigo?

- Você acha que vai melhorar? – indagou sem entender.

- Acho, eu... Já estou melhor sabe? – e fiz uma forcinha para levantar. Não queria que ela me achasse um covarde. – Ai... – quase caí, mas ela segurou meus ombros e minha cintura.

Por um segundo eu achei que ia desmaiar, minha visão ficou um pouco embaçada e ela continuou me encarando. Entrei em transe, olhando aqueles olhos azuis bem à minha frente. Não sei o que deu em mim de fazer aquilo, mas acabei inclinando minha cabeça na direção dela que recuou um pouco antes de se aproximar também. Senti aqueles lábios gelados nos meus e tive uma sensação maravilhosa no peito. Nenhuma dor no tr... Nas costas atrapalhou aquele momento. Era melhor que estudar! Bem... Ainda estou em dúvida sobre isso.

Caímos no gramado, rolando na grama e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Dois tolos, eu diria hoje em dia. Mas naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era continuar rolando pela grama abraçado com Penélope. Mas como sempre, meu desejo não foi concedido. Fomos parar direto nos pés de alguém, e este era...

- Professora Mcgongall! – minhas orelhas ficaram vermelhas novamente.

Mas desta vez muito vermelhas mesmo! Quer dizer, não duvido nada que dava para fritar um ovo ali. Isso seria estranho...

- Sr. Weasley! – ela crispou os lábios e fitou o rosto igualmente vermelho de Penélope – O que estão fazendo a essa hora fora do castelo? E vestidos desse jeito ainda?

- Assentando a grama? – Ta! Eu sei que essa desculpa foi terrível, mas em minha defesa, nenhuma que eu usasse ali estaria bom para Mcgonagall.

- Sr. Wesley...? – ela pediu novamente, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ah professora, eu sinto muito, mas... – Penélope interrompeu novamente se colocando a minha frente – Eu hum... Vim procurar uma coisa que achei ter perdido aqui no campo, e o Sr. Weasley me viu no corredor, e quando tentou me impedir, eu roubei as chaves e saí correndo com ele nos meus calcanhares. – ela se atropelou com as palavras – E quando me alcançou, perdemos o equilíbrio e foi quando a senhora apareceu, me desculpe, é que... – ela olhou em volta tentando terminar o relato – Achei! – e pegou algo no chão segurando na frente de Mcgonagall.

- Bem, eu suponho que não há mal em procurar algo tão importante para você – foi quando notei a aliança que confisquei de Fred e Jorge naquela noite que devia ter caído no meu bolso enquanto rolávamos na grama. – E com certeza veio agora pensando que a neve cobriria todo o gramado até amanhã cedo né?

- Exatamente. – conclui dando graças a Merlin que Mcgonagall pensou na desculpa perfeita para nossa rebeldia. Ela não seria muito rigorosa conosco. Não se tratando de dois alunos exemplares que jamais agiriam dessa maneira sem um motivo plausível. – Já estávamos indo para o castelo, professora.

- É melhor se apressarem então - e ajeitou o casaco flanelado nos ombros. – O tempo está esfriando. – e se virou na direção do castelo.

Penélope e eu nos encaramos, agradecendo silenciosamente pela resolução daquele problema. Seguimos a sombra de Mcgonagall de volta ao castelo, sem dizer uma palavra. Eu a acompanhei até a passagem dos corvinais e desejei boa noite. Quando estava me virando, ela segurou a minha mão, fitei-a curioso, sem entender o seu sorriso enigmático.

- Obrigada, Percy – e me devolveu a aliança – Desculpe ter agido como boba, você é capaz de pensar em outras coisas além de estudar.

- Fique com ela – falei fechando a aliança nas mãos geladas dela. Saí pelo corredor, sem saber ao certo se me arrependeria daquilo. Fred e Jorge poderiam ter enfeitiçado aquele objeto. Penélope poderia achar que eu queria firmar algum compromisso com ela. Mas será que eu queria? Eu já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

Mas ela estava certa quando falou que eu não pensava só em estudos, porque naquela noite a única coisa ocupando minha mente era seu belo sorriso enigmático.

* * *

**(N/A) **_Escrevi essa short muito rapidamente, e admito que poderia ter feito algo melhor... Mesmo assim, o prazo estava esgotando e não tive tempo de revisá-la._

_Se você leu, não custa nada deixar uma review né?_

_Valew,_ **DP**


End file.
